The invention relates to an ash-tray of the kind having a compartment for ashes and a moveable closing element, normally a flap, which closes off the ash compartment.
Numerous types of such ash-trays are already known, including some in which the ash compartment can be closed off by a flap which covers over the entire opening of the ash-tray.
The invention is intended to solve the problem of providing an ash-tray of this kind in which it is possible to extinguish a glowing stub in a simple way, and at the same time prevent any unpleasant smell from ashes or the remains of the smoking item.